


She Bloomed

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Slice of Life Smile For Me [6]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: It's Putunia's birthday! Hopefully she'll get everything she wants.





	She Bloomed

**Author's Note:**

> So, actually, it's my birthday! I'm turning 17, not 9, but these two are my absolute favorite characters and the ones I have the most fun writing, so I decided to write Putunia's birthday. I don't know if this would be her first birthday with Parsley since it she's two years older than she was in the Habitat, but it's a birthday with him and that's all that matters. There's big things coming for this little series too, I've been working for a week on the upcoming thing. It's already ten pages long and only about half done, so get excited for that! And, again, if any of you get nasty I will not hesitate to turn off comments.

“Putunia...wake up…” Putunia groaned and flailed her arms around, trying to whack whatever was trying to wake her up. “C’mon sweetie, you’ve gotta get up! Today’s a special day!” She opened her eyes slowly and was met with her dad’s smiling face. “Do you remember what day today is?”

“Sunday?” She guessed. Sure, it was the weekend, but it was the worst day of the weekend and Parsley liked to sleep in on weekends. The sun was barely up from the looks of it.

“Well, you’re not technically wrong. But today’s special for different reasons!” He said, booping her nose. She giggled and sat up to hug him around the neck.

“Why?” She asked before yawning.

“It’s your birthday!” He yelled, standing up and swinging her around. She gasped loudly and clung to him tightly. “You’re nine!”

“I’m nine!” She squealed. Parsley shifted her so she was on his shoulders. “Thank you for reminding me dad!” He laughed and made his way out of her room, making sure to duck as he went through the doorway. “Where are we going?”

“I may or may not have made a special breakfast that I made sure not to burn today,” He said, going down the stairs. Putunia squealed, flapping her hands excitedly. Parsley laughed and set her down in one of the kitchen chairs. “There’s presents too, but you can have them after breakfast. Most important meal of the day!” He set a plate full of homemade waffles in front of her and put a bottle of maple syrup next to it. “Don’t make me regret giving you the entire bottle kiddo.” 

“I won’t!” She said, already getting syrup all over the table.

* * *

“I love it!!!” She screamed, holding up the Masked Driver action figure she had pulled from the wrapped box. Parsley grinned at her as she ran around the room for a few seconds, making excited noises. “Thank you thank you thank you!” She latched onto his legs and he knelt down to give her a proper hug. 

“There’s one more sweetheart,” He said. She turned around and looked at the few presents she had gotten. There was also a cute looking dog plush that she had mixed feelings about and a little note about karate lessons she had gone feral over. Sure enough though, there was a thin but large wrapped package left. She walked over and began to unwrap it. Parsley came over and sat on the floor beside her. Inside was a little book with “Memories” written on the front. She flipped it open and gasped when she saw it.

It was a small picture book full of pictures of the two of them from the past year. Their first photo they had taken together, one of them in front of their new home, one of them and Jimothan all of them smiling slightly awkwardly, one of them leaning on each other and sleeping. “Flower Kid took that one,” Parsley said. The last one (so far, there were plenty of blank pages for more pictures) was a blurry photo that she had taken of him laughing at something she was doing. They sat in silence for a little while, before Parsley heard some sniffling. “Hon? You okay?”

“Thank you,” She muttered, turning to hug him tightly. “You’re the best dad I could ever ask for.” She looked up at him and grinned, even though there were tears in her eyes. He was crying too, and his kissed her forehead before enveloping her in a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
